The subject matter disclosed herein relates to a turbomachine and, more particularly, to a turbine of a turbomachine having a multiple hump endwall.
A turbomachine, such as a gas turbine engine, may include a compressor, a combustor and a turbine. The compressor compresses inlet gas and the combustor combusts the compressed inlet gas along with fuel to produce high temperature fluids. Those high temperature fluids are directed to the turbine where the energy of the high temperature fluids is converted into mechanical energy that can be used to generate power and/or electricity. The turbine is formed to define an annular pathway through which the high temperature fluids pass.
At one or more axial stages of the turbine, rotating blades typically exhibit strong secondary flows at various turbine stages whereby the high temperature fluids flow in a direction transverse to the main flow direction through the pathway. These secondary flows can negatively impact the stage efficiency at each of those various stages.